Mikasa And The Hunter
by earthraindragon1
Summary: Continuation of "The wires that held Levi" -Eren held his hand up. " My name, the one everyone calls me, is Eren. Air-en. Not Erin. Not Erun. Not AAron. Eren. And you need that scarf more than we do." Eren gave Mikasa a sideways glance. "Would you like to be our friend?" Mikasa's scarred. Abused by him, she seeks escape, freedom from the nightmares that haunt her. (violence, abuse)
**Hey! I decided to do a continuation "The Wires That Held Levi." This might turn into a two-chapter story, depending on how many people read this.**

 **Time for R and R!**

 **Sophie The Duk-If your reading this, I'll see you soon. Thanks for reading, Sophie chan(:**

 **anime nerd-Thankyou SO much for your lovely comment, it really made my day! I'm glad you like my poems, I always try to make them as personel as possible(:**

 **Kayla Ackerman-Smith- I'm glad you enjoyed my story. Thankyou for your comment, It cheered me up after a hard day. Enjoy the next chapter(:**

 **Mikasa And The Hunter**

Mikasa had escaped into the night. It welcomed her with open arms, breathing It's hard, cold wind upon her. The night was a dangerous friend. It was harsh, sharp, and uncaring. It could hide and protect you, or make sure you were never seen again.

Mikasa did not want to be seen again. Mikasa wanted the night to take her, hide her away so she was never found. A girl on a bike, a rucksack slung over one shoulder, speeding down a hill, away from one life, and searching for another. Hardly noticible to most.

The bike was hurtling into the unknown. Mikasa ignored the world around her, focusing on pedalling, levelling her breaths, getting away from _him._

Kenny would never find her. Kenny would never rule her life again, ridicule her, hurt her, abuse her. Mikasa wouldn't let him.

She was turning a corner, round a bend, when the bike met a dip in the paving, flipping Mikasa off, and into a wall. For a moment, the night seemed to leer at Mikasa, before she was enveloped by nightmares more daunting than darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She woke screaming. Sweat, tears, and undiluted anger, accompanied by whimpering breaths, met Doctor Jaegar.

Turning around to face his partner, Hanji, he met her grim face. They'd seen this sort of thing before. A bruised teenager, riding away into the night, with a backpack full of things you'd need to survive with on the streets. A runaway.

Jaegar reached down to touch the girls arm.

"Sshh, darling , everythings okay. You just fell off your bike. Do you remember your name?"

The girl's eyes widened, and she tried to stand, shaking as she did.

"Get away from me" She hissed.

Jaegar held out his hands to steady the girl. She swallowed, but seemed to calm at the gesture.

"If you to come over to the ambulance with me, I can fix up that cut on your head."

The girl touched her forehead, and pulled away when she felt the sticky blood. Taking a shuddering breath, she nodded, casting her eyes to the ground. Then she ran.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Detective Erwin had been given a lot of cases in his time, ranging from petty theft, to murder.

This was one of the worst.

It hadn't taken long to find out the girls name. Doctor Jaegers description had made the job a hell lot easier- hardly any orientals lived in these parts. He'd been led by locals, emotions between worried, and eager, to a derlict block of flats. None were locked.

Kenny Ackermans flat had smelt of alchohol, wifts of nicotine, and drugs. The floor was littered with needles, some bronze with rust. Bags of powder, not even concealed, covered a lone table. Kenny sat in the centre of the mess, asleep, and drooling. On the floor next to him lay a belt, coated in blood.

Erwin stepped back, radio in hand, calling for the back-up team. This was bad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikasa kept running, pounding the streets, escaping all.

Nobody could be trusted- the scars on her back were enough proof of that. The nightmares a reminder of the cruelty of the world.

The young teen finally stopped running, when a sudden dizziness hit her. Falling to the ground, she tried to support herself. It was no good. She was unconsious before she hit the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The nightmare.

A happy house just off Scout Street. Her Mother teaching her about her ancestors, her Father cooking a Goose in the kitchen. A bang on the door. Kenny, unshaven, leering, peircing her parents chests with his blade, dragging her away, blood seeming to flow from his fingers, sticky and unforgiving. A belt against her back, and needles in his arm, and hers.

It would never go away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She woke up cold. Blue walls, blue floors, cracked white ceiling. Masked predators, calling themselves friends, pushed needles into her (just like Kenny). The roamed the corridoors, prowling, and asking questions. Mikasa diddn't answer. She diddn't need to.

Every few days, she was taken to the Lady. Mikasa did not know her real name, or realy care, and the Lady never told her.

The Lady gave her a red notebook (like the blood on Kenny's hands.) The Lady told her to "Let the ideas flow." Mikasa had shook her head, and left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She had the nightmare again. It seemed so much worse, every single damn time she had it. That was how she met Eren.

It was strange how they never talked to eachover. Their beds neighboured eachover, and they both passed on the way to or from the Lady. The boy never seemed to notice Mikasa though. He mumbled to himself, hissing and spitting at the walls in defiance. Other times, he'd curl up in a ball, lashing out at anyone who came too close.

Eren had heard noises, though. Muffled screams. And not just the voices in his head. He waited for a few minutes, expecting a Nurse to help the screaming patient.

Nobody came.

The few patients that did wake ignored the screaming. Eren sat up in bed, clutching his scarf.

In the end, the voices had led him to Mikasa.

The girl was thrashing on her bed, sweating, and sobbing. Eren stood for a few moments, unsure of what to do (" _Go back to bed"_ one voice whispered.) Instead, Eren reached out with trembling fingers, and touched the girls shoulder.

The girls reaction was fast. She instantly sat up, bolt right, hand latched onto Eren's wrist. Grey eyes met green.

A few moments of staring followed.

"We heard you screaming." Eren said simply.

Mikasa loked at him, confused "We?"

Eren nodded. "Me, and the other voices."

Mikasa lookeed as if she were about to say something, before she closed her mouth, and nodded.

"I'm sorry I woke all of you." She said, hastily wiping a few stray tears with her sleeve. Eren shrugged.

"I'ts no big deal. We don't really like sleeping, anyway. Whats your name?"

Mikasa looked up at the boy. "Mikasa."

"Mikasa" The boy repeated. Mikasa smiled.

"You don't say Mak-ass-a, silly! You say Meek-a-sa!" Eren grinned, and tried again.

"Meekasa!" He laughed, and Mikasa found herself laughing too. A few more seconds passed. Mikasa shivered.

Eren frowned down at her. "Your cold" He said. Mikasa shook her head. "I'm alright, really." She shook again, practically trembling. Eren sighed, and unwrapped the red scarf from around his neck, before wrapping it around Mikasa's. The girl gasped in surprise.

"This is your's! You can't give this to me, you'll be cold! And I still don't know your name, and..."

Eren held his hand up. " My name, the one everyone calls me, is Eren. Air-en. Not Erin. Not Erun. Not AAron. Eren. And you need that scarf more than we do." Eren gave Mikasa a sideways glance. "Would you like to be our friend?"

Mikasa swallowed. "I've never had a friend before. But.." She added quickly. "I'd love to be your friend, Eren."

Eren beamed in delight, crushing Mikasa in a hug. Mikasa froze for a moment, before returning it.

"Thankyou, Eren, for waking me, and giving me your scarf, and being my first ever friend." Mikasa whispered.

Eren smiled earnestly at her. "Thankyou for being my first ever friend, too!"

Eren stood, up, and began to walk away. He stopped for a second.

"Writing it down helps, you know."

Then he left.

Mikasa began to write.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Should'a seen this comin',_

 _the madness in my mind,_

 _I keep searchin',_

 _but there ain't nothin to find._

 _The monsters keep walkin'_

 _my night's, still my hell_

 _the Devil has long taken,_

 _the only thing I have to sell._

 _Im souless,_

 _a searching ghost,_

 _a transparent line,_

 _at the most._

 _These memories,_

 _won't go away,_

 _an' my heart's gettin' weaker,_

 _with every passin' day._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikasa hadn't let the Lady read her poem. Some people could trust the Lady, but Mikasa diddn't like her. Couldn't trust her. She looked too open, too friendly, too trusting, to exist in this world. The Lady reminded Mikasa of a girl named Krista who had gone to her old school. Krista would charm the heart out of a victim, whilst her girlfriend Ymir would pick-pocket them

Definately not trustworthy.

She let Eren read it, though. She'd handed the notebook, slightly shyly, to him, in the patients common room. Eren had sped through the poem, nodding furiously as he read it, before hugging her.

"You've got the biggest heart I know of" He'd whispered to her, his breath tickling her ear. Mikasa had smiled, and hugged him tighter.

Of course, the Lady had asked Mikasa about her feelings towards Eren. Mikasa had shrugged, before hastily changing the topic. Like she'd ever tell _her_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _"Come on, darling, just try one. It won't hurt to try one little ciggy, will it?"_

 _Mikasa backed away from the man. His breath stunk of alcohol and nicotine. He hadn't washed in weeks._

 _"Don't make this difficult, little orphan" The man sneered. Mikasa shook her head, trying to scramble away from the young man's grip. The five year old stood no chance._

 _The man growled. "Brat." He spat on her. "This is what happens to brats." Holding the ciggerette up to her face, the man burnt Mikasa with the hot tip of it. Mikasa screamed, kicked, lashed out, but there was no escaping the pain._

 _The man chucckled, and did it again, and again, and again..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before Mikasa had even begun screaming, Eren was there. He climbed into the bed next to her, curling around her, nestling his chin in her shoulder, seeking warmth.

Mikasa lay gasping, and tightly hugged Eren. She diddn't really know how she cope without him, or his other personalities, Titan, Hunter, and Armin.

Eren had explained all of the to her.

"Titan's strong. He was the first voice. He's there when I'm scared. He helps me fight. Hunter is the lone wolf. He was the second. He came when I was really lonely. He tells me to do things that hurt..." Eren had trailed off for a few seconds, before continuing. "Armin used to be real. He was in my class in Primary School. Sometimes he'd let me sit next to him. He was really smart, until he died. Now, he lives in my head"

It scared Mikasa sometimes. The way Eren would become a totaly different person. In fact, Mikasa diddn't even know if Eren was the original person, but since everyone called him Eren, she assumed he was. Eren was her favourite. He was he only one who could make her smile, keep her warm with his scarf, tell her strange stories of made up places and people. Help her trust.

Help her love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What scares you at night?" Eren was resting his head in his hand, the light dancing through his hair. Mikasa turned to face him, shocked at the sudden conversation cahnge. Eren smiled at her, eyes wide and trustful.

Mikasa opened her mouth to explain, but every time she tried to speak, nothing came out. Sighing, she reached for her notebook, and flipped through the pages till she found the right one. She handed it to Eren, before hooking her scarf over her nose.

 _I saw them die,_

 _a blown out flame,_

 _stuck in this hellhole,_

 _my life'l end the same._

 _I'm empty,_

 _nothi'n to hide,_

 _had no love to give,_

 _why I never cried._

 _He killed em',_

 _a quick, killin' blow,_

 _I feel like I'm chokin',_

 _dyin' real slow._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Eren was crying. Big fat tears trecked down his cheeks. Instinctively, Mikasa hugged him, turning his face away from the Nurses so they wouldn't take him away.

"Eren" She whispered. "What's the matter?"

Eren swallowed, gasping for air. "Titan killed my mum." He sniffed.

Mikasa froze, panicking for a second. Titan.

"You mean." She gasped. "One of you..." Eren blinked, and jumped, suddenly realising Mikasa's meaning.

"NO! Not _my_ Titan. He wasn't around then... He came to me just after, taught me to fight. There was another Titan. He was big, and scary, and" Eren shook. "He killed my Mummy."

Eren buried his face in Mikasa's chest, sobbing. Mikasa stroked his hair, and slowly, hesitantly, kissed him on the forehead. Eren stopped crying, and looked up at her, smiling slightly.

"Did you know the word 'hundrath' in Old Norse, from which word 'hundred' derives, meant not 100 but 120?" He said.

Mikasa shook her head, internally sighing.

Armin was back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Today, Titan lived. He plodded up and down the corridoors, punching anyone who got in his way, _out_ the way.

Everyone, that was, exept Mikasa.

When Titan first saw Mikasa, he'd lashed out a hand at her. Not expecting the blow, Mikasa had been caught by surpise, and fell backwards, cutting her cheek on a shelf on the way down. Nurses had practically jumped on Eren, holding him down, injecting him. Mikasa had screamed furiously, tackling people out of her way, and had managed to hold what seemed more like Eren's hand, in his last moments of consiousness.

Titan had never hurt her again.

In fact, Titan seemed to enjoy giving Mikasa piggy-backs. No matter what Mikasa or the Nurses did, Eren would howl until he was allowed to give Mikasa a piggy-back.

Secretly, Mikasa quite enjoyed the rides.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sometimes, Hunter lived. Mikasa hated Hunter. Hunter made Eren, Titan and Armin sad. There was no goodness in Hunter's heart, just black, callous hate. Hunter would ignore everyone, drive them away, then begin hurting himself when they were gone.

Mikasa had seen him do it, once. Images of dirty bathrooms, and _him_ clouded her mind. A rusted needle, peircing her skin. A falling sensation, losing grip on who you were.

Mikasa screamed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eren never believed he could fight Hunter. Surely, Hunter would always beat him, right. Hunter always told him as much.

But when Eren saw Mikasa, through Hunters eyes, screaming, thrashing on the ground, he knew he had to. He HAD to fight. For Mikasa.

 _"Get out, Hunter!"_

 _Hunter turned to leer at Eren._

 _" I thought you were lonely, little Eren. This girl can't help you."_

 _Eren reached out, gripping Hunter. Hunter smirked_

 _"Oooh! Eren's got some fight in him. Well, little boy, what you going to do?"_

 _Eren trembled angrily. Armin suddenly phased into view._

 _"Eren."He called urgently. "Why are you fighting? Remember. Why do you fight for Mikasa? Why do you fight for happiness? Why do you fight for love?"_

 _Titan phased into view, gripping Erens hand giving him strength, the courage he needed. Eren turned to face Armin, snarling._

 _"WHAT KIND OF QUESTIONS THAT? BECAUSE IT'S MY BIRTHRIGHT!"_

 _A bright white light peirced through Hunter, crumbling him into ashes._

Suddenly, Eren had control. He sprinted to Mikasa, wrapping his arms around her. Mikasa vomited onto the ground, sobbing as she did.

"Mikasa. I'm sorry. For a moment, I just wasn't me. But I'm better now. Hunter's gone."

Mikasa turned to face Eren. Eren wiped her tears away.

"I'm glad, Eren."

They smiled at eachover, embracing, never letting go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One arm wrapped around a sleeping Eren, another holding a pen, Mikasa began writing in the half-light.

 _The fears still there,_

 _I'm still a mess,_

 _but with Eren beside me,_

 _I couldn't care less._

 _He beat the Hunters,_

 _he helps me sleep at night,_

 _normal and wierd,_

 _no longer black and white._

 _One day, we'll leave,_

 _find a faraway land,_

 _outside of these walls,_

 _his hand in my hand._

Eren suddenly yawned, smiling blearily up at Mikasa. Mikasa smiled back, and kissed him on the cheek.

 _As long as I've got you, Eren, I can do anything._


End file.
